This invention relates to a readily soluble antifoam additive for dry beverage mixes. The readily soluble solid antifoam additive comprises a unique uniform crystalline matrix of crystalline sugar, flavorant and silicone antifoam agent. In part, the present invention relates to a method of incorporating a silicone antifoam agent into a substantially dry and rapidly dissolvable crystalline matrix which form maximizes the effectiveness of the dehydrated silicone antifoam agent incorporated therein.
The preparation of potable beverages, particularly carbonated beverages, by the dissolution of a dry beverage mix in water has been described in the art. Depending upon the nature of the various components included in such mixes, beverages prepared therefrom may be characterized by undesirable or excessive foam formations. These excessive foaming tendencies tend to create an unsightly situation and make the beverage unattractive to the potential consumer, not to mention the mess created by spraying and overflowing of the foam from the container. Numerous approaches have been taken in various arts in an attempt to control undesired foaming. Most notably, polysilicones have been widely accepted and utilized for this purpose. These materials are effective antifoamants and are available for the most part as liquid emulsions which are difficult to dissolve or disperse in water.
The uniform incorporation of a small amount of such materials in a dry composition tends to be hampered by the agglomerating or sticky quality of the antifoamant and by the difficulty in distributing the normally small amount of the antifoamant uniformly through the bulk of the composition.
The preparation of a dry and rapidly dissolvable beverage composition which will provide a potable beverage upon dissolution in water, but which is not characterized by excessive foam formation, involves more than the simple addition of a polysilicone antifoamant to a slurry or solution from which the dry beverage composition is prepared. The preparation of a dry beverage mix which is rapidly dissolvable may be dependent upon the employment of drying conditions which permit the formation of the slurry or solution into a stable foam. Such a foam promotes porosity and rapid dissolution properties. The incorporation of a silicone antifoamant in a dry beverage slurry precursor tends, however, to suppress the desired foam formation with the result that the desired rapid solubility is not achieved.
The desired solubility is complete dissolution within one minute, with at least 90 percent being dissolved within 30 seconds. Also the functionality of the antifoamant is greatly reduced when the antifoamant is added to such a precursor.